The embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of organic light emitting diode (OLED) packaging processes, and more particularly to a screen printing device and a method for adjusting the tension in a printing mesh thereof.
A glass glue printing process refers to a process of printing glass glue on a packaging glass by screen printing technology. In this process, there will be a certain offset between a glass glue printed pattern and a target pattern, and a greater offset may affect the packaging effect.
In the present glass glue printing screen, a middle mesh is fixed by an outer frame, i.e., the middle mesh is fixedly connected to the outer frame and cannot be adjusted. The printed pattern may offset in different directions and in different sizes, mainly because that a squeegee blade exerts a pressure on the screen during a moving process, and various positions of the screen will experience different tensions with the movement, as a result of different tensions, the printed pattern will offset from the target pattern.